


PSYCHOTIC

by ruanmuying814



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanmuying814/pseuds/ruanmuying814





	PSYCHOTIC

外面下着小雨，微凉的风从微开的窗户缝里吹进，却显得房间里愈发的火热了起来。  
金道英被强制的绑在了椅子上，他有些懊恼的想，明知道是个陷阱，为什么自己还要踏进来。而造成现在这个局面的罪魁祸首正坐在对面的床上自慰。金道英看着床上郑在玹的举动，有些慌乱的移过视线。“看着我!”郑在玹强硬的说，“难道哥不喜欢它吗？”郑在玹握着自己的性器撸动，“我可是每天都要想着哥，才能射出来，啊哈...”喘息声，郑在玹的那些话全都进了金道英的耳朵，他微微侧过头。郑在玹看着金道英通红的耳朵，不悦于对方的动作“哥，看着我，我不想再说一遍。你知道的。”  
“疯子！”金道英把视线看向郑在玹，眼前的画面带给他太多的冲击。“嘶....我就是疯子啊，嗯....”郑在玹继续着自己手上的动作，“我知道哥喜欢它的，哥每次被我插入的时候都会紧紧的包着它。嗯...”金道英觉得自己或许也疯了，竟在郑在玹的挑逗下起了性欲。“唔，别说了。”金道英扭动着手臂想要挣脱背后的束缚。“哥，是硬了吧。”郑在玹笑着说“哥每次都像是饿坏了一样，每一次都那么的渴求着我，让我恨不得把哥弄得更脏。”金道英悄悄红了眼，性器顶着牛仔裤的感觉并不好。随着郑在玹的话，脑中的一些画面反而浮现了出来。他想起郑在玹的手指，在他身上游走时带起一阵战栗；想起郑在玹在他耳边的气息，欢爱时的喘息，还有那根性器，每次一旦被郑在玹插入自己就失了自主权。在加上现在郑在玹对他的刺激，金道英竟是直接泄在了裤子里。“别，别说了。”高潮过的人瘫软在了椅子上。“哥，真是自私，明明是我在自慰，哥什么都没做竟然就这么射出来了。哥还真是淫荡。”  
金道英也不去争辩什么，只是做着平复着自己的呼吸。郑在玹从床上站起来，走到金道英的面前，“既然这样，那哥就给我口吧，直到我射出来。”一边说着，郑在玹一边抬起金道英的脸，强硬的把性器挤入对方的嘴里。“唔!"金道英睁大了眼睛，性器压迫着喉咙，他咳嗽着将性器吐了出来。“含进去。”郑在玹说着，把压着金道英的头，又吞了进去。舌头被迫舔舐着嘴里的性器，不时发出呜咽声，口水也顺着性器的滴落。“哥，真棒 ，嗯...."金道英觉得自己的嘴已经麻痹了。郑在玹射在金道英嘴里的时候，他已经失了大半的神智，只是迷茫的看着郑在玹，殊不知这一切在郑在玹的眼里是怎么样的美景。衬衫早已经半开，乳白色的精液挂在嘴边，眼神迷离的看着自己。郑在玹解开绑着金道英的绳子，将人直接抱上了床。  
“哥，这才刚刚开始喔。”郑在玹伏在金道英耳边说到。金道英一瞬间以为自己听到了恶魔的吟唱，那就这么一直沉沦下去吧。  
“啊哈.....嗯....不行....拔出去...."黑色的按摩棒被郑在玹半强迫的插入身体，没有充分扩张的后穴突然插入硬物，金道英皱起了眉头。“不行喔。”郑在玹打开了按摩棒的开关。“嗯…啊…呜…别…停下啊”按摩棒在肠道里旋转，时不时擦过前列腺。“不要…嗯…在玹…拔出来…”金道英喘息道。“拔出来？可是哥好像很喜欢它啊”郑在玹笑着开始抽动埋在金道英体内的按摩棒。“唔，不行！啊哈.....嗯...别..那里...”金道英在按摩棒抵上前列腺的时候，呻吟瞬间变了调。金道英爽的勾起了脚趾，郑在玹看着眼前的画面，“看来哥你很爽啊，那么喜欢按摩棒吗”郑在玹把按摩棒抽出来，颜色艳丽的肠肉向外翻出。在彻底抽出的那一刻，发出“啵”的一声。待身下的人还没反应过来，郑在玹又将按摩棒猛地一下全部插入金道英的后穴里。“啊！哈.....嗯...唔....”金道英猛地被这么对待，竟是直接射了出来。  
“竟然被按摩棒操射了呢，真是淫荡的哥。”郑在玹抱起金道英，让对方跪坐在自己身上，性器磨蹭着金道英的后穴。金道英觉得自己要羞愧死了，明明已经射过两次，身体的欲望却越发强烈了起来。郑在玹用自己的龟头在金道英的穴口戳弄，偶尔被热情的肠肉吞进去也很快抽出。  
“在玹……别这样”金道英被撩拨的带上了一丝哭腔。“哥，你知道要怎么说的，我教过你的。”郑在玹调笑着继续自己的动作。“唔，别这样....嗯....”金道英轻咬自己的嘴唇，自尊心和欲望在拉扯着他。“哥，难道不想要吗？”郑在玹用性器磨蹭着金道英的股缝。想要，好想要，想要肉棒插进来，金道英羞耻的想着。随后鼓起了勇气，开口说“嗯...在玹主人，道英饿了，要...."金道英停滞了一下，却被郑在玹示意继续说下去。“要主人填饱道英....”  
“那道英自己吃下去好不好。”郑在玹继续哄骗着。金道英点了点头，随后握着郑在玹的性器慢慢坐了下去。即使已经被按摩棒开发过，性器依旧是不太轻松的进入着。待后穴把肉棒全部吞下，金道英已经有些无力的趴在郑在玹的身上。“自己动。”郑在玹顶了一下，金道英顺着郑在玹的动作上下起伏着。重力使得龟头次次抵上前列腺，只不了多久，金道英只能趴在郑在玹身上，带着些哭腔的撒娇。“啊哈...别欺负我了....难受..."金道英红着眼，用脸蹭蹭郑在玹，“想要主人操死我....啊哈....嗯...慢...慢点 ...”郑在玹轻笑着，下身开始缓慢抽动“那么不知道英喜不喜欢主人这样呢？”缓慢的速度让金道英能够清楚感觉到身体内部肉棒的形状。太慢了……金道英心想，身体内部越发的饥渴了起来。“不...不喜欢....嗯...啊哈.....”  
“那道英告诉主人，你喜欢怎么样?”郑在玹也是有些恶趣味。“要....啊哈...主人把我操坏啊.....嗯..”金道英已经失了理智，早已不知道自己在说什么。“既然这样，那主任满足你好不好。”金道英乖巧的点了点头。郑在玹随即抬起头吻住金道英，下身的动作愈发的粗鲁了起来，郑在玹把坐在自己身上的人翻倒在床上，后穴里的肉棒随着动作旋转，金道英被堵住了嘴，只发出几声呜咽。肉棒全部抽出又大力的插入后穴，隐隐带出一些鲜红的肠肉。“啊……嗯……哈……嗯……”金道英只能软着身子随着郑在玹的动作而动作。“啊～嗯……”金道英溢出的呻吟带着一丝媚意，郑在玹知道自己找到了，发狠的撞击那一点。 “啊……嗯……不行……哈……嗯……在玹....主人....”快感来的太过于猛烈，金道英除了呻吟已经做不出什么反抗了。“道英……”郑在玹被身下人的媚态所蛊惑，用手在被撑平的穴口游弋，试图将手指插入其中。“嗯……不行的……唔……啊……”郑在玹将手指挤进穴内，让金道英的呻吟再次带上了一丝哭腔。“你看你，不是都吃下去了吗”  
“会坏掉的....啊哈....嗯...”金道英用手摸摸自己的小腹，仿佛可以摸到对方在自己体内的肉棒。“那刚才道英是怎么说的？”郑在玹一边继续着下身的动作一边问道。“要.....要主人操坏我...啊哈...唔....”金道英喘息着。郑在玹闻言加快了胯间动作，连硬挤进去的手指也试图在穴肉里转动抠弄。“那我现在是不是在满足你的要求？” “唔......是...是啊......”粗砺的指节与抽插的巨物扯地穴肉生疼，大开大合的动作弄得娇嫩的穴肉一片艳红。金道英抵住他握在自己腰间的手本想示意他慢点，却被那人通红的眼会错意。 “道英是想要更粗暴一点吗？”郑在玹弯下腰，眼睛直直撞上那双水雾四溢的眸子。 郑在玹弯腰抱起金道英，大步走到卧室内的更衣镜前。 “道英的愿望，主人一定会都实现的。” 不，等等！金道英的惊呼被交没在唇齿相缠的空当里，他看着镜子前自己浑身湿漉漉的丑态，终于抑制不住地哭出了声。 “在...在玹...别...你放开......你放开我......”镜子中靠前的身体被人自腿弯抱起，白嫩的臀瓣被擦出一片一片的红，那处泥泞的幽径被青筋峦结的巨物直直地进入又插出。郑在玹吻去金道英眼角的泪，“哥，一辈子都是我的。我不会放开的。”金道英微微侧过头，吻住郑在玹的唇。郑在玹惊讶于金道英的主动，随后化被动为主动。“啊哈....嗯......唔.....”金道英瘫软在郑在玹怀里，下身的快感在积累。“嗯...哈啊...”金道英已经不知道郑在玹在他耳边呢喃什么了，他被体内冲击越来越快的肉棒顶的说不出话。脑海中不断出现红色的预警，提醒着自己不能太过沦陷在欲望中，可嘴中脱口而出的只有支离破碎的呻吟。  
恍惚中他抱紧了郑在玹的脖子，温润的指甲直直地抠进背部的肉里，挺直了脊背仰起头。  
腰部颤抖全身肌肉猛然绷紧，半张开的红唇如同缺了氧的鱼般开合。  
而被金道英的欲望抵着的郑在玹的腹部也猛然感到有几股液体涌出，热烫的温度激了他个寒颤后骤降，一片粘腻。  
金道英他竟是被郑在玹生生操射了出来。  
“真好，哥现在全身从里到外都是我的味道了”郑在玹咬住他的耳垂厮磨，沙哑的嗓音伴着刻意的粗喘说不出的性感。“啊哈....别说了....”金道英用手推搡着郑在玹。“哥释放了，可我还没有。”郑在玹越发快的抽插着。“唔....啊哈....嗯..”一时间房间里除去淫靡的气息什么都没了。郑在玹在几个蛮力至极的冲刺以后，射在了金道英体内。只不过那热度又烫的金道英一个激灵，还处在高潮余韵中的身体受不了这样的挑逗再次射了出来。  
“混蛋。”金道英红着眼无力的骂道，竟是多了几分娇俏。“抱我去清理。”郑在玹自知理亏，抱着金道英去了浴室。“哥，以后离他远点！”郑在玹帮金道英清理的时候说到，金道英觉得对方有些不可理喻“呀，郑在玹那是我弟弟，你乱吃什么醋!"  
“不行就不行!要有下次，我就把哥你永远绑在我身边。”说着郑在玹加重了握着金道英手的力气  
金道英瞪大了眼睛“你就是个疯子。”  
“只对哥疯的疯子。”郑在玹在金道英的脸颊旁落下一个吻。

今夜微凉的风也吹不走这一室的淫靡火热。


End file.
